Cynical And Innocent
by Mystery19997
Summary: He was cynical, yet pure. She was was innocent, yet bleak. They understood each other, like no other. Through a nod, or a glance, they know. Like yin, and yang, they meet.


**_A/N: By the way, I don't own Psycho Pass. It's like, so obvious. Anyway, I hope you like this new fan fiction I just wrote. It's my first on here too. I was reading this one fic on here, and I was like Bingo! That fic inspired me to write this, so thanks to whoever wrote it. Don't forget to follow, and send me some feedback._**

* * *

><p><em>He walks the earth with such grace and beauty, as his long silver hair dances with the wind. He looks delicate, but is brutal. His hatred against society has made him corrupt. He's viewed as nothing, but a criminal in society's eyes. He's cold, and inhuman. Despite that, his expressions are able to depict his true feelings.<em>

_His amber eyes gazes forth. He notices a mocking-bird humming a soft tune. 'What a beautiful mocking-bird it is', he thought. The radiant colors on its feathers make it stand out from afar. Before he could come any closer to it, a gunshot has been heard. The frail bird then drops from the tree branch it clung to. Stains of blood covered its feathers. He gazes down at the dead bird with a blank expression._

_"It's a sin to kill a mocking-bird", he quotes. _

_He is a poetic soul, who is fond of reading dystopian literature. It's how he passes time. He would be seen sat on a chair with a book in his delicate-looking hands. His eyes would scan what's written as he comprehends each word._

_No one apprehends him. Known for his cruelty, they become blinded to his purity. Every grim soul has one. It's like the yin yang. Where there is good in bad, and bad in good. He's the bad with some good in him. If people endured the time to get to know him, then they wouldn't fear him. Placing aside his twisted mind, they'd have respected him._

_His beauty can fool those who aren't aware of him. He can deceive anyone he wants. Right when those who are working for him are not of use to him anymore, he kills them. That's how things go._

_"I don't care", said the man who shot the mocking-bird. He strode towards the dead bird, then picked it up. He attentively placed it in a box._

_"You seem eager. For what?", the silver-haired man questioned. The old man glances at him. The innocence that is masked on that mans face, fools him._

_"To eat it of course!", he says with a kooky smile on his face._

_"What a sin you are committing. You are like the rest of society, nothing but a nuisance. Aren't you feeling some shame?", he spoke in a soft tone._

_"Who the hell are you!?" The old man said raising his tone. He smiled._

_"That's not important," he replies. He then sliced his neck with his beloved razor. He watched him collapse. There's nothing he disdains more than the ways of humanity's living._

_"What a waste", he spoke. _

_He stepped away from the dead body. He let his feet wander to wherever it would take him. Hopefully to bliss. Where he would be acknowledged, not avoided, and more. His view on bliss is a very yet twisted one. It is cruelty, savagery, and all the hostile aspects of human nature. While causing or witnessing others' suffering, he shows no sense of uneasiness or benevolence. He's a cold, heartless, yet beautiful man, but he holds a sense of purity that no one can comprehend._

* * *

><p><em>He met someone. That's all there was to it. She wasn't special or anything, she was just someone. Someone different. Not weird, nor creepy. Just met her on a cloudy, fall afternoon. He was standing by a bus stop, just staring off into nothing. Waiting for a bus, she is sat on a bench. Her eyes were cast on the man that's standing. She senses a strange atmosphere coming from him. He turns and notices her staring.<em>

_"It's not polite to stare", he says_

_"You seem odd", she responds, as she tilts her head._

_"You seem blue", as he said that, a bus came to a stop. She gets up, and heads towards the opened door. She stops, then turns to him._

_"I am", she confirms. She turned back around, and stepped into the bus. After a few seconds, it drove off. A low sigh escaped his lips.'Interesting', he thought._

* * *

><p><em>Winter arrived, as fall bid its farewell and left. He enjoys this season because it matches his heart. The cold doesn't bother him, opposite from everyone else. It was below 30. Everyone was bundled up. He, on the other hand is not. He is dressed in a white long sleeve, light grey pants with heavy black boots, and a white trench coat.<em>

_"May I take your order sir?", asked a waitress. She was scribbling stuff down, not paying attention to him. He looked up at her, and a smile formed on his face. It was her._

_"Glad we met again", he spoke._

_"It's you. I didn't think I'd see you again."_

_"What's wrong? You seem down again."_

_"My grandpa died, someone I cared about disappeared, I'm low on money, and my rent is overdue. There's more, but I'll stop there", she said. She sat down across from him waiting for a response._

_"That's life", he began, "It fools you into thinking it's tremendous, when it's actually just a bleak reality", he finished._

_"You're very observant. You seem to know the fault in this society, yet no one listens to you", she implied._

_"That's because no one does. You see, I'm isolated in this society. Everyone is alone."_

_"What do you do?", she asked with a curious expression._

_"We live in dystopia. Everyone is more dependent on the government, than they are to themselves. No one makes their own Decisions or choices anymore. Society is brain washed by this way of living. Freedom is non-existent, and everything is artificial. I want to change that", he spoke softly. He was more focused on what's out the window, than on her._

_"Change it to what?"_

_"Utopia", he answered. He turned to her and added,"You can join me if you'd like"._

_"I...fine, I will."_

_"Are you sure?", he asked. He had on a blank expression as his eyes bore into her soul. She was silent for a moment, as she was deliberating his question._

_"Yes", she said. This will be interesting, he thought, with a smile on his face._

* * *

><p><em>It's been 3 months since he took her with him. 3 months since she agreed to be associated with him. During those three months, Winter has ended, and spring had arrived. Snow was replaced by lovely flowers. Cherry blossoms have bloomed, while baby birds are hatching on their nests. As for those two, they are getting along quite fine.<em>

_Ever since she found out his true nature, she hated him. She regretted ever joining him. She didn't want to be a criminal. He knew that, but that didn't stop him from dragging her in. He knew he had to kill her when he's done with her, or if she betrays him. She's aware of that, and that's why she stayed._

_"I found the file.", she remarked. He stood still with his hands together behind his back, gazing out the grand window with a dull expression taped to his face. He was silent. Not a word was uttered._

_"Good.", he said breaking the silence. She closed the laptop, and sat back on the couch. She thought of things to ask him, to start a conversation._

_"Have you ever got caught?"_

_"No."_

_"Have you ever felt guilty?"_

_"No."_

_"Have you ever loved anyone?"_

_"...no."_

_"Okay.", she finished. She sat there lost in her own thoughts. She thought back to when she had a happy life. Where happiness was her ally, and sorrow was her enemy. Now, it's the other way around. She's living the life of a criminal. This is not what she expected._

_She doesn't know his name, but he knows hers. She doesn't know his age, but he knows hers. She doesn't know his birthday, but he knows hers. She understands him better than anyone else can. He's so abstruse, yet she knows what he's thinking sometimes. It surprises him. She hates him, but she doesn't. She just detest his ways, but not him._

_Without realizing it, his thoughts shift towards her. He doesn't do anything about it. He doesn't hate her, nor does he love her. She intrigues him. 'She's full of surprises', he thought. No matter how sad she is, she's able to keep up a happy face. She doesn't need to tell him how she's doing, he just knows. They communicate through their thoughts, and through silence. They don't need to speak, it's not needed._

_He turns his head to glance at her. Her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. She looks like a delicate rose. One that could fall apart when touched._

_The next morning, she awoke. She was blinded by the sunlight, that's shining from the grand window in the living room. She sat up, and looked around. He's not here. Somewhere deep inside her, had hoped he would be here. "Why am I worried about him?", "Why do I even care?", are questions she asks herself. _

_"This is my chance to escape.", she muttered to herself. He's not here, so he won't notice. She got off the couch, and stood up. As she ran towards her room, she grabbed her small bag and stuffed her clothes in it. She put on her jacket, then slipped into her shoes. When she was done, she carried her bag and stepped out the room. _

_"This is goodbye.", she said. Without feeling any regret, she walked out the door. Little did she know that he was watching. He was there all along._

* * *

><p><em>Time had passed. It was summer. The season where it's hot and luminous. He is on his own again, and she is to. He decided to spare her life, for some reason. Watching her go like that, soaked his heart in sadness. From the expressionless face he put on, no one could ever tell. <em>

_She however, is doing fine. Money was no longer a problem. She's also over her grandfather's death. All those wistful memories from her past, have now moved on from her. The obscurity in her has vanished, but bits of it stayed. _

_She hasn't forgotten about him, no matter how hard she tries to. It's like he's engraved in her mind, and possibly, her heart. She remembers his cold, yet cynical, amber eyes. They were beautiful, and so was his frail figure. "He is attractive in a way," she would find herself say. She's frustrated, and he's the cause of it._

_She finds herself slamming the door, as she leaves her apartment. "Calm down," she tells herself. She decides to take a stroll. It will soothe her mind for a while. Instead of walking, she ended up jogging later on. As she observed her surroundings, she noticed something standing on top a building. It was a man, with a rather similar hair to someone she knows. She felt a sense of familiarity. She got closer to the building, then came to realization. It was none other than him._

_She ran inside the building, headed towards the long staircase, and ran as fast as she could. She wants to see him. Not sooner, or later, she wants to see him now. She thought she'll be happy leaving his caged misery, but she was wrong. She somewhat liked being by him, but never got herself to admit it. It was only three months, yet it felt longer._

_When she reached the very top, a door awaited her. Her hands were placed on the knob, then she pulled it open. She was now on the roof, panting, as she holds herself against the wall. It was too much to handle. He stood near the edge, standing by a dead body._

_"We meet...once again," he sighed. "It's like once we meet, we then separate. We meet again, then separate. It's a whole cycle we keep repeating unintentionally."_

_"What if...What if we're not meant to separate?" She was able to say._

_"Maybe so, but this could be our last meeting. I won't be alive forever. since the government is chasing after me, why not end it here. End it now." He said, as he turned to face her. His face had blood stains, and so did his shirt. She was staring at him in disbelief. All that longing and pain she felt for the past weeks, all came back to her. All that aching feeling in her heart, came back. _

_"Shogo, No," she said in despair. She knows what he's thinking. She knows him all too well._

_"I've always thought, dying was a waste, but I understand it now. It frees you from this misery, called life. All the intoxicating feeling of non-stop sadness goes away. I never imagined anyone worthy enough could kill me, other than you. You know me, and understand me better than anyone else. That's all I wanted, Akane," he spoke softly. He was smiling, and still smiling. She knew why._

_"If that's what you want, then I'll do it. It was nice knowing you," as she said that, she pulled the trigger. His body collapsed, and hit the cold, hard, ground. He died smiling. Neither of them said goodbye. They didn't need too. They already know._

_"Take care," she whispered, looking down at him. Even when he's dead, he still remains beautiful. She can see the smile on his face, and it caused her to smile too._

_"Put the gun down miss!" She turned, and saw five police officers headed towards her. She wanted a happiness, and she wanted joy. She got neither, but at least she got, him._


End file.
